Ki-amar
Biography ' Ki-amar' (born 264 TA) is a genasi artificer. He was born in the midst of a torrential windstorm and was infused with the power of the air in all its manifestations. As he grew, he learned to fly short distances, a rare and unusual gift among the genasi of Istria. In accordance with local custom, he was apprenticed out at a young age, and became a blacksmith under the aegis of Khardul Silvertarn, where he learned of the worship of Gond and of the skill of smithing. However, a raid on the fledgling town of Atwal by a band of bloodthirsty elves resulted in his being taken captive, where he was brought to the court of High King Llanowel Forgedawn, and instructed to make a sword fit for a king. When his result was a gorgeous, yet fully mundane, steel blade, King Forgedawn realized that his smithing skill, coupled with his inherent magical potential as a genasi, could be paired to make him an artificer fit for the kingdom. Gradually, his skills burgeoned, despite his captivity, and when he succeeded in making the king a blade worthy of elven royalty, he was granted a request. Ki-amar simply asked that he might visit the birthplace of magic. When the king heard this, he was greatly pleased, and ordered that Ki-amar be sent at once to the Feywild , where he began honing his craft, as well as getting deeper in touch with his Genasi roots, and learning the rituals of old, to the point that he developed a close bond with a fey panther, which he named Arathar. Tragically, after encountering a companion with a silly diacratic mark in his name, Ki-amar began uttering the Vowel of Derangement, and slowly began slipping into a chaotic alignment. After first being touched by the eldritch pain of Ktul, he succumbed to a penchant for disorder and madness, and began willingly seeking to be wracked by the mad energy of the fell god. In his deranged state, he ran into a shadow engine and had his soul ripped from his body, where it was stored in a soul gem possessed by Acererak. He was later utterly destroyed by Acererak, who ate his soul to try to fend off the fury of Pronefest, in an act that was deemed by all to be senseless (yet probably a good thing). Rise of the New God Ki-amar began this particular quest by coincidentally running into Pronefest on their way to the center of the Maze of Fthagahn to rescue Ellonwy. He initially earned their trust by diffusing tensions that arose between the adventurers and Fathaghn, and his expert ritualistic skills proved vital to their successful navigation of Senaliesse and its environs. Tragically, as the party descended into what proved to be a decoy Tomb of Horrors, Ki-amar went stark raving mad, and began to invoke the Vowel of Derangement. He ultimately took his own life by entering into a shadow engine of Acererak--in his mind, an act of brave and deliberate sacrifice to test the portal confronting the party, yet in the minds of the more rational, a stupid, lunatic, bone-headed move that put Pronefest in desperate need of a healer on short notice. Personality Ki-amar was once prone to be cool in all situations, however dangerous. Though somewhat socially clumsy, due to hundreds of years of solitude in the Feywild, and therefore also completely inept at discerning truth or falsehood in those around him, his knowledge of magic and history surpassed the vast majority of those he encountered, and his ability to survive for so long in the wild heart of magic had made him naturally perceptive, as well as adept in discerning the nature of aberrant beasts that periodically invade the Feywild. To make money, he would occasionally offer his skills as an alchemical or ritualistic healer, and so he grew wise in the ways of medicine. He believed in a balance in life between good and evil, and he chose to permanently align himself with neither for the bulk of his life, always choosing that which was most advantageous for him and those close to him in any given moment. His weapon of choice was an enchanted crossbow. Statistics Powers: Magic Weapon, Static Shock, Ashfall Evasion, Force Infusion, Vampiric Weapons, Wrath of the Ravaged, Positive Energy Infusion, Icebound Sigil, Radiant Sigil, Healer's Momentum, Healing Infusion: Curative, Healing Infusion: Resistive, Safe Banishment, Earthshock, Windwalker, Companion Form, Heal Fey Beast, Elemental Resurgence, Miraculous Treatment. Feats: Master Mixer, Ritual Caster, Extra Manifestation, Crossbow Caster, Eldritch Fusilade Expertise, Fast Manifestation, Weapon Focus (Crossbow), Enhanced Resistive Formula, Rapid Infusion, Storm Rider, Swift Winds. Features: '''Elemental Manifestation, Elemental Origins, Windsoul, Earthshock Constituion, Earthsoul, Arcane Empowerment, Arcane Rejuvenation, Augment Energy, Fey Beast Tamer Starting Feature, Healing Infusion, Impart Energy, Ritual Casting, Fey Beast Tamer Level 5 Feature, Fey Beast Tamer Level 10 Feature, Athasian Totem, Desert Manifestation, Wasteland Action, Elemental Adept. '''Equipment: All destroyed. 'Rituals: ' Animal Friendship, Dragonward, Hunter’s Curse, Magic Circle, Mark of Justice, Seal Portal, Amanuensis, Arcane Mark, Clear the Path, Continual Light, Create Holy Water, Create Primal Element, Dancing Lights, Deep Pockets, Disenchant Magic Item, Duplicate, Enchant Magic Item, Hallowed Temple, Ironwood, Mindshape Warwing Drake, Mordenkainen’s Joining, Pyrotechnics, Secure Shelter, Transfer Enchantment, Undead Servitor, Unseen Servant, Vistani Passkey, Antivenom, Bravery Powder, Clarity Salts, Clearsense Powder, Herbal Poultice, Loret Leaf, Woundpatch, Deception, Aura Mask, Calm Emotions, Chameleon’s Cloak, Change Self, Conceal Dragon mark, Conceal Object, Corpselike Visage, Deathly Shroud, Donning Trollflesh, Fool’s Gold, Hallucinatory Creature, Hallucinatory Item, Hallucinatory Terrain, Leomund’s Tiny Hut, Leomund’s Trap, Seeming, Silent Image, Traveler’s Camouflage, Analyze Portal, Ancestral Whispers, Breach Disguise, Commune With Nature, Consult Mystic Sages, Corpse Light, Discern Lies, Dowsing Rod, Find Traps, Hand of Fate, History Revealed, Hunter’s Blessing, Inquisitive’s Eyes, Last Sight Vision, Lesser Telepathy, Magic Map, Memory of a Thousand Deaths, Memory of the Dragon, Object Reading, Portend Weather, Read Omens, Reordination, Seek Rumor, Signal of Pursuit, Speak With Nature, Status, Visage of Life, Affect Normal Fire, Animal Messenger, Animate Rope, Battlefield Elocution, Beast Growth, Bloom, Call Wilderness Guide, Comprehend Language, Create Campsite, Dark Light, Delver’s Fire, Detect Object, Detect Secret Doors, Detect Treasure, Eagle’s Flight, Earthen Ramparts, Easy Passage, Enhance Vessel, Evard’s Extensible Rope, Excavation, Explorer’s Fire, Familiar Mount, Feat of Strength, Find the Path, Imprint Anaxim, Iron Vigil, Knock, Leomund’s Secret Chest, Lower Water, Magic Mouth, Make Whole, Mordenkainen’s Ascent, Object Meld, Pass Without Trace, Passwall, Phantom Steed, Preserve Flame, Purify Water, Quench the Flame, Reduce Beast, Rope Trick, Scribe, Self-Holding Bag, Sending, Shadow Bridge, Shadow Walk, Share Husk, Shatter, Shatter Bonds, Shrink, Silt Walk, Speak with Dead, Steady Strength, Stone Shape, Summon Winds, Sundered Skies, Tenser’s Binding, Tenser’s Floating Disk, Tenser’s Lift, Tiny Lanterns, Tongues, Trailblaze, Travelers’ Feast, Tree Shape, Water Breathing, Water Walk, Water’s Gift, Wavestrider Enchantment, Wind Words, Wizard’s Escape, Alchemical Silver, Corrosive Oil, Ghoststrike Oil, Inferno Oil, Keen Oil, Kinetic Oil, Slow-step Oil, Bloodstinger’s Poison, Drowsy Dust, Eyesting, Goodnight Tincture, Heartflow, Spotted Toadstool Venom, Walking Death, Cryptspawn Potion, Elixir of Accuracy, Elixir of Aptitude, Elixir of Climbing, Elixir of Water Breathing, Lesser Elixir of Dragon Breath, Lesser Elixir of Invisibility, Lesser Elixir of Speed, Potion of Eladrin Shape, Potion of Elven Fleetness, Potion of Friendship, Potion of Healing, Potion of Invulnerability, Potion of Life, Potion of Recovery, Potion of Resistance, Potion of Spirit, Potion of Vigor, Potion of Vitality, Potion of Water Walking, Comrades’ Succor, Cure Disease, Delay Affliction, Gentle Repose, Raise Dead, Remove Affliction, Simbul’s Conversion, Spirit Idol, Gravesight, Reflecting Pool, Wizard’s Sight, Disorienting Portal, Drawmij’s Instant Summons, Elemental Transference, Fey Passage, Ghost Walk, Linked Portal, Portal Jump, Reverse Portal, Shadow Passage, Solace Bole, Steed Summons, Tree Stride, Acidic Fire, Alchemist’s Acid, Alchemist’s Fire, Alchemist’s Frost, Alchemist’s Spark, Blastpatch, Clockwork Bomb, Dragonfire Tar, Flashbang Powder, Giggle Gas, Jolt Flask, Noxious Grenade, Rust Bomb, Smokestick, Thunderstone, Alarm, Arcane Barrier, Arcane Lock, Banish Illusions, Banish Vermin, Bolster Object, Demicache, Eavesdropper’s Foil, Endure Elements, Explosive Runes, Eye of Alarm, Fastidiousness, Glyph of Warding, Hold Portal, Land Ward, Light Ward, Preservation, Protection from Energy, Seal Death’s Door, Secret Page, Silence, Skull Watch, Snare, Spirit Fetch, Starshine, Thief’s Lament, Undead Ward, Wizard’s Curtain, Wyvern Watch, Beastbane, Blinding Bomb, Clear-Path Mist, Clearwater Solution, Grayflower Perfume, Lockburst Chalk, Panther Tears, Resonance Crystal, Salve of Slipperiness, Sovereign Glue, Suppression Crystal, Tanglefoot Bag, Tension Wheel, Tethercord, Tracking Dust, Universal Solvent Category:People Category:Madness domain